


Dinner And Dessert

by sabershadowkat



Series: Dinner Interrupted [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's date with Riley is interrupted by a certain peroxide-blond.<br/>Late season 4 implied series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner And Dessert

Buffy smiled at Riley as he excused himself and scooted out of the curved booths. The fancy Italian restaurant that he'd brought her to for their fifth date was beautiful. Individual tables were dressed in deep wine-colored tablecloths that fell to the floor. Small candles sat amidst fragrant fresh flowers in the center. Strolling violinists added ambiance to the highly romantic atmosphere of the Ristorante. Everything was perfect. 

"Hello, Slayer." 

"Spike, what are you doing here?" Buffy hissed as the peroxide-blond slid into the plush seat across from her. 

Spike shot her a devilish grin. "What, not happy to see me, luv?" 

"I'm on a date." Buffy glared at him. "Unless it's an emergency, go away." 

"It is an emergency," Spike told her. He feigned seriousness. "The others ran out of pizza." 

Buffy threw her fork at him. 

"Such manners, ducks," Spike scolded. "Does your date know of your aggressive tendencies?" The blond vampire glanced past her. "I think I'll ask him." 

Buffy turned and saw Riley heading back towards the table. She quickly whipped her head back around and growled, "Spike, leave." 

"Okay," Spike said with a shrug. 

Then he slid down under the table. 

Buffy's eyes widened and she leaned sideways, lifting up the floor-length tablecloth by her legs. She found Spike sitting cross-legged between the black pole holding up the table and her own legs. She kicked at him, and he caught her foot, grinning evilly at her. 

"Spike, get out from under there this instant!" she hissed. 

"Did you drop something, Buffy?" 

Buffy sat up quickly, letting the tablecloth fall back into place. She smiled falsely at Riley, who slid into the curved seat across from her. "Um, my fork. I dropped it. But I'll just get a new one," she replied. 

The waiter arrived just then with their meal while Buffy was unobtrusively trying to free her foot from Spike. The black, bow-tied Italian set down a plate of Fettuccini Alfredo in front of her and the scent made her mouth water. She wondered briefly if she could ask for a clove of the garlic used in the sauce and pitch it under the table at her unwelcome third to her date. 

"Can we get another fork?" Riley asked the waiter. The man nodded as he set Riley's food down in front of him. 

"It looks delicious," Buffy commented. 

"It does," Riley agreed. He poured some more red wine into his and Buffy's glasses, then put the bottle back in the bucket beside the table. 

Spike took off Buffy's high-heeled sandal and ran his fingers along the bottom of her foot. She tried to kick him with her other foot, but the vampire captured that one with his free hand and tucked it into his lap, effectively immobilizing it. 

Buffy grit her teeth and picked up the clean fork the waiter had brought her. She stabbed at a long strand of fettuccini viciously, imagining her fork was a stake and the limp noodle was Spike. 

"Have you heard about the new Anthropology professor yet?" Riley asked. 

"No, I haven't," Buffy said. 

"I hear he's really eccentric." 

"Eccentric?" Buffy asked, a small frown forming between her brows. But not from Riley's commentary on the new professor, but from Spike beginning to massage her foot beneath the table. 

"Yeah," Riley replied. "According to Forest, he's -- what's the word? -- absent-minded." 

"Oh?" 

"While Forest was talking to him, the guy was searching for his glasses. Turns out they were perched on his head the entire time." 

"Did Forest bother to tell the professor that?" Buffy said, trying to ignore the fact that what Spike was doing felt very, very good. 

"No, that putz," Riley answered. He stabbed a piece of his Scallopini and ate it. "Mm, this is good." 

"My Mom said that it was," Buffy commented. "She also said that the Tortellini was great, too. And why am I bringing up my mother while I'm on a date?" 

Riley chuckled. "That's okay. Normally I go on and on about Professor Walsh on my dates until the girl either falls asleep or runs screaming in the other direction." 

"Well, luckily I'm not like other girls," Buffy said. 

"That you aren't," Riley agreed with a smile. 

Spike moved from her foot up to her dark hose-covered calf. He kneaded the muscle slowly, from her ankle up to the back of her knee, before returning back down again. It was getting harder for Buffy to ignore what the vampire was doing, because he was doing it so well. 

"You know, I was talking to Willow the other day about Professor Walsh's Psych 201 class...," Buffy began. 

"Behavioral psychology," Riley said. He nodded. "It is such an interesting class. Much more so than the Intro courses." 

"Tell me about it," Buffy prompted. 

"Well, for one thing, you get to learn about the fascinating difference between nature versus nurture," Riley said. "Is our behavior genetic, or is it learned? Or is it both?" 

"I think it's both," Buffy said. "Some things you can't control." She stabbed another noodle. "Like the need for food. We're hungry, hence we go to Ristorante Federico." 

"It's something like that," Riley said. "Let's see, you learn the different types of ways to alter behavior." 

"Such as?" 

"Skinner's behaviorism theory is the most popular one," Riley answered. "It's based on the system of reinforcement. Alright, give me an example of someone doing something wrong." 

"There's a vampire under the table massaging my leg," Buffy said with a straight face.

Riley blinked, and she smiled and laughed lightly. "Sorry, bad inside joke. Willow, Xander, me, Anne Rice. Never mind. Um, how about a kid not, uh...putting away his toys?" 

Spike ran his fingers along her knee, tracing small circles with his thumbs. 

"Well, you have several ways to get the kid to do it, according to Skinner's theory," Riley said. "First, there's the rewards system. Every time he puts his toys away, he gets a reward of some sort." 

"Like a cookie?" Buffy said. 

"Yes, or going out to the park, or being able to watch a television program," Riley said, looking down at his food, thus missing her eyes grow huge when Spike moved up her leg further, his strong hands now massaging the muscle in her thigh. 

"What else?" Buffy asked. She tried to kick Spike again, but he had her one foot pinned effectively in his lap and the other he blocked. 

"There's positive reinforcement, which is the one I just told you about," Riley replied. "He does something, he gets something in return. Then there's negative reinforcement. The kid doesn't do something, he doesn't get to do something or gets something taken away." 

"Wait, wouldn't that be punishment?" Buffy said. 

"No, punishment is adding something negative, not taking something positive away," Riley said. 

"You lost me." 

"Well, spanking a child is punishment. Taking away the toy he plays with is negative reinforcement," Riley explained. "So, let's say that Johnny just got a new GI Joe..." 

Buffy dropped her eyes to her food and tried not to gasp in shock when Spike's fingers brushed her bare skin high up on her thigh under her calf-length skirt, where her garters met her black stockings. She tried to close her legs together, which she had uncrossed earlier to kick at Spike, but because she didn't want to call attention to the fact that there was an annoying blond under the table, she wasn't able to do so. 

"What else is the class about?" Buffy prompted when Riley finished his explanation. She grabbed her glass of wine and took a long sip. She was trying desperately not to wiggle on the plush seat as Spike's hands kept up their massage. 

"Professor Walsh delves into the area of criminal psychology a bit," Riley replied. "Such as trying to figure out reasons certain killers committed murder." 

"Sounds morbid," Buffy said. 

"And not a proper topic for a dinner discussion," Riley said. "But it's a good class." 

"I'll have to tell Will more about it," Buffy said. She set her empty wine glass down and picked up her fork again. 

"How is your fettuccini?" Riley asked her as he poured her more wine. 

"It's wonderful," Buffy replied. She took several quick, large bites and almost started choking when Spike's fingers danced along the thin material of her thong panties. 

"Are you alright?" Riley said, starting to rise from his seat. 

Buffy held up her hand and breathed slowly through her nose to calm down. "Yeah," she replied in a hoarse voice. "Give me a second." 

She picked up her wine and drained it in three big gulps. Riley frowned at her as she slumped back against the curved seat of their private booth. "Okay now?" 

"Just peachy," Buffy answered. She forced herself to breathe calmly when Spike's fingers, which had paused when she started to choke, took up action again. 

"You know, you look a little flushed," Riley said with concern. 

"Oh?" Buffy fanned herself with her hand. "I'm just a bit hot, that's all. Must be the steam from the food." She smiled brightly at him. 

Riley nodded, then looked down at his plate to stab another forkful of food. Buffy put her hands under the table and slapped at the ones that were under her skirt. She squeaked loudly when a certain vampire's finger went under the edge of her panties and slid inside of her. Riley looked up at her and she pretended to sneeze, making the same squeaking noise. 

"Sorry," she apologized. She picked up her napkin and gestured with it. "Tell me what other of Professor Walsh's classes are good." She leaned forward and rested her elbow on the table, hand over her mouth as she bit into the napkin to halt any more sounds she might make as Spike slowly thrust his finger in and out of her. 

"Well, there's Experimental Psych," Riley said. "Which is doing all sorts of experiments, ergo the title. Uh, there's Criminal Psych, which is more in depth about what you learn in Behavioral..." 

Buffy was going to die. Any second now, she was going to die either from embarrassment because of the scene she was going to cause if Spike kept up what he was doing, or from the pleasure because of what Spike was doing with his thumb on her clit and his finger slipping in and out of her. She would just leave to go to the bathroom, but Spike had her effectively trapped...and she didn't know if she really wanted to stop the delicious feeling building inside of her. 

"Is there anything else I may get for you?" the waiter asked as he walked up to their table. 

Riley looked questioningly at Buffy, who shrugged. "I'm fine," she said breathily after removing the napkin from in front of her mouth. 

"It looks like we're okay," Riley told the waiter. The man nodded, set a thin leather check-holder down, and after checking with Buffy, took their plates away. 

"You know, I could use a little more wine," Buffy said to Riley. 

"I don't know, Buffy," Riley said, reaching for the bottle. "Wine packs just as much punch as any other alcohol..." Buffy looked at him. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." 

"I won't," Buffy said. As soon as he finished pouring, she reached for the glass and purposely knocked it over. The red wine ran across the table and into Riley's lap. She raised her eyes at the same time her muscles began tightening around Spike's still thrusting finger. "Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe I did have too much. You'd better go and wash that off before it stains." She was quite proud of herself for sounding so steady when her nerves were on fire. 

"That's okay, Buffy," Riley said as he stood. "I'll be right back." 

The second he walked away from the table, Buffy bit her napkin, put both hands over it and her mouth, and screamed as she let an orgasm take her. She bucked her hips into Spike's hand, his finger buried deep inside of her as his thumb rapidly manipulated her clit. Her thighs closed as far as they could as the sensations washed over her, making her entire body shake. 

When it ended, she slumped back against the plush seat, surprised that she didn't slither to the floor bonelessly. The finger that was inside of her slid out and down her inner thigh, over her stockings, her knee, her calf and finally along the bottom of her foot. She felt her shoe being slipped back on her foot, then both of her legs released. 

After a second, Spike appeared on Riley's side of the curved booth. He winked at her, a naughty grin on his face. "I hope you enjoyed your dinner, luv. If you're interested in dessert, be at my place in half-an-hour," he said. Then he stood, grabbed the bottle of wine out of the bucket next to the table, shot her a desire-filled look and sauntered out of the Ristorante. 

"Did that guy just steal our wine?" Riley asked, as he appeared a moment later at her side. 

"No, no," Buffy replied quickly. "He's one of the bus boys." She set her napkin down on the table and stood. "You know what? I think you were right about the wine, because I'm starting to get a headache. Do you mind if we call it a night?" 

"No problem," Riley said. He got out his wallet and put several bills in the check-holder on the table, then offered her his arm. "Shall we?" 

"Thanks," Buffy said. 

Twenty minutes later, she gave Riley a chaste kiss goodnight. 

Nine minutes after that, she had her dessert. 

 

End


End file.
